


Halloween Traditions

by Mrs_Colette



Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Colette/pseuds/Mrs_Colette
Summary: While Luna is visiting Hermione in New York City, they let the boys talk them into a little breaking and entering.Written for the Marvelously Magical Halloween Fic Exchange 2018





	Halloween Traditions

“Are you sure about this, Luna?” Hermione asked as she dug around the back of her closet, trying to find her other trainer.

“I think it sounds delightful. I’m not sure what they expect to find there, but it will be fun to get into the holiday spirit,” Luna replied airly, busy examining her aluminum can, holding it to her ear and grinning at the noises the drink made. “This Coker is awfully loud, don’t you think? I wonder why it is so angry?”

“It’s called Coke, Luna. I don’t think it is capable of emotion, however. But about this little excursion, there are many other ways we could get into the fall spirit. Picking apples, going on a hayride, carving pumpkins, literally dozens of things that would be a better idea than traipsing around an abandoned magical asylum. We don’t have to indulge their every whim. In fact, it’s probably better that we put our foot down. Aha!”

Emerging from the closet, shoe held triumphantly in hand, Hermione walked over to the edge of the bed, scrutinizing the blonde drinking from a can of Coca Cola as she began putting her shoes on. The witch had just finished a trip to Canada looking for an elusive Bloku that had been sighted in the La Verendrye Wildlife Park, and the pair had planned on spending a long weekend doing touristy things in New York City before Luna headed back to Britain. 

However, as soon as Bucky found out that she had a friend coming into town, he insisted that they spend Saturday night exploring an abandoned warehouse in Red Hook. Hermione had tried to convince him it was a bad idea, New York City had dangerous things hiding in abandoned buildings, but he was undeterred. It wasn’t until Luna suggested to her that they go and explore Roosevelt Island that she began to warm up to the idea. Hermione found the treatment of the mentally unwell barbaric, but the wizarding asylum had been closed down for almost a century. The remaining structure was sure to fill the boy’s desire for adventure, while avoiding disturbing any dangerous people on the streets of NYC.

Hermione finished tying her trainers and looked again at Luna, smirking as the witch giggled at the bubbles hitting her nose. Hermione squared her shoulders and offered her arm to Luna, whisking her out of the bedroom and into the living room where the boys were waiting. 

“So Hermione tells me you are a magic zoo keeper?” Steve said, trying his best to make conversation with the odd girl walking beside him. She was beautiful, with her delicate features and large eyes. He hadn’t managed to talk much to her at dinner, but what they had spoken of Steve found oddly fascinating. She was very close with her father, had the most vivid imagination, and was incredibly passionate about something that Hermione clearly thought ridiculous. He wanted to know more about her, something that surprised him, but he decided to take Bucky’s advice and not over think things.

“I’m a magizoologist,” Luna said, smiling up at him. “Don’t be sorry,’ she grinned as Steve blushed and opened his mouth to apologize, “It is a bit of a mouthful. I would like to Keep a zoo though, that sounds fun! Although I do travel quite a lot, do you think they would mind if I took it with me on vacations?”

Steve laughed at the question, then noise cutting off as he looked down at Luna’s ernest face, clearly awaiting an answer. 

“Um, if you were the Keeper, they wouldn’t really get an opinion, would they? Although I could watch it for you, I suppose, if you had somewhere you really wanted to visit,” Steve offered, feeling ridiculous.

“Oh that is so thoughtful! That would be much easier than lugging it around with me. Skrewts don’t enjoy behind rattled about, and putting fireproofing charms on everything would be a lot of upkeep,” Luna twirled as they walked down the road leading to the Octagon, the entrance to what Hermione and Luna claimed was an abandoned wizarding mental asylum. 

People in various costumes laughed at her as she passed them, some of the men calling out invitations for her to join them for a drink or dance. Luna had transformed, no, transfigured her outfit into a raven costume, something that had sent Hermione into giggles before she turned her own outfit into a lioness. Bucky became the Tin Man, while Luna created a Superman costume for Steve, which sent the trio into almost hysterics at the sight. 

“Have you ever talked to a ghost, Steve?” Luna asked, grabbing his hand and twirling under it as ragtime music poured out of a bar. He played along, swinging his hips almost without thought, until he heard Bucky cat calling him. Blushing, he dropped her small hand, although he smiled as he heard Bucky yelp from what he was sure was one of Hermione’s electrifying spells.

Remembering Luna’s question, he shook his head, looking back down at her. “Ghosts aren’t real, Luna. If there were, there are a few I would like to speak with, though.”

“What do you mean ghosts aren’t real? There was one who lived in my dormitory at school, and dozens more who hung out around the castle. Sometimes you couldn’t get them to stop talking! Hermione!’ Luna called out, getting the attention of the witch who had her wand out and was examining a section of wall behind a trash can. “Why does Steve think ghosts aren’t real?”

“Be quiet, Luna, I’m trying to remember the instructions. We aren’t exactly supposed to be here, so we need to be quick before someone sees us,” Hermione frowned as she tapped her chin.

“Well the building is called the Octagon, maybe it’s that one?” Bucky offered, gesturing toward a set of smaller bricks, about half the size of the rest, in the shape of a crude eight. 

“That’s it!” Kissing Bucky’s cheek, Hermione waved her wand over the bricks and murmured something under her breath, looking back at the group with a grin as they began to slide up, a set of stairs appearing. 

They all crowded around the entrance, feeling suddenly apprehensive about taking that first step down the stairs. It was pitch black, but they could feel a strange wind blowing up and out of the passage. Hermione took a slight step back, clearing her throat, but before she could say anything, Luna waved her wand and cried “Lumos!”

Suddenly, torches all along the stairwell lit up, the pathway suddenly blazing with light. 

“C’mon, Hermione, are you a witch or aren’t you? Let’s explore! Last one down is an Umgubular Slashkilter!” 

Laughing, Luna dashed down the stone stairs, her giggles echoing off the walls and breaking the sinister feel in the air. Steve, feeling a rush of nostalgia wash over him as he thought of his younger years spent hiding behind crates in abandoned warehouses, waiting until the perfect moment to jump out at Bucky, let out a very uncharateric rebel yell and followed the witch downward. 

“Luna?” he called out, looking around for the witch. He walked over to the receptionist desk, keeping an ear cocked for any sounds coming from the stairwell. As he leaned over the desk, he cried out when hands grabbed him from behind. He spun around to see Luna, eyes twinkling, grinning up at him. 

“Boo,” she said, winking at him. “Want to hide with me?”

Not waiting for an answer, she grabbed his hand, Steve trying to ignore the fluttering in his stomach at the feeling of her hand in his. She didn’t hesitate to touch him, and he found that he enjoyed it. He followed her across the room and into what appeared to be a coat closet. They pulled the door shut behind them just as Bucky and Hermione entered the room. Luna took her wand out and whispered a spell that made the door see through, and they watched as Hermione appeared to fret about their presence in the historical building as Bucky scanned the room, clearly onto their plan to scare the pair. Bucky noticed the closet and smirked, beginning to make his way across the room, and Steve, forgetting that from his point of view the door was still a opaque wooden fixture, tried to hide further in the back of the closet. In his rush, he accidentally trapped Luna in his arms, freezing in embarrassment when he realized what he had done. 

Luna, who still held her wand in her hand, whispered another spell, and Steve turned just in time to see Bucky stop in his tracks, a strange look on his face, before he wandered in another direction.

“Interesting,” Luna remarked, tucking her wand back up her sleeve. “I’ve never cast that spell on a closet before. Oh, you don’t have to move, I am enjoying this. You have very nice arms, did you know? I’ve always enjoyed a strong set of arms.”

Steve, blushing furiously, backed as far from Luna as the small space would allow. “I-I-I’m sorry,” he stammered, trying desperately to think of anything to avoid further embarrassing himself once they made it out of the closet, all thoughts of scaring Bucky far from his mind. 

“No apology necessary,” Luna assured him, taking a few steps closer. “Do you like your costume?’ she asked suddenly, the change of topic taking Steve by surprise. 

“Huh? Oh, yes. I always used to imagine myself as Superman. A little ridiculous, really, a boy who could catch pneumonia just by watching it rain pretending to be a superhero able to leap tall buildings in a single bound?,” Steve scoffed. “Wait, why am I telling you all of this?” He asked, shaking his head and laughing softly.

“There must be some inhibition lowering spells still in effect here,” Luna answered, tilting her head to the side. “It couldn’t have been easy, committing a family member here, the spells must’ve helped. It would explain this,” she smiled up at Steve with a strange look in her eyes. 

“What do you mean?” Steve asked her, confused and slightly distracted by the way the black wings on her costume forced her chest slightly forward in the cramped space.

“I mean we should probably get out of this closet before I decide to take a closer look at what your spandex costume promises,” Luna replied, the heat in her eyes unmistakeable even to Steve.

Gulping loudly, he stared at her, reaching a hand out to cup her small chin. Hearing Bucky’s voice in his head, urging him to take more risks, he bent down and caught her lips in his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she kissed him, and Steve’s head swam as he felt her body mold to his.

They broke apart, panting slightly, Luna pulling away, pointing into the waiting room. “Where did they go?” she asked.

Steve turned back to the room, shocked to find it empty. 

“Maybe they decided to take a look around?” Steve offered, his hand reaching for the doorknob. 

Pushing open the door, Steve took a look around the room, making sure to keep Luna behind him. Taking a cautious step into the room, he jumped a foot when he heard Hermione yell “BOO!” from behind him. 

Steve whirled as Bucky fell to the floor laughing, Hermione and Luna giggling too. 

“What--Where?” Steve struggled as he tried to catch his breath. 

“When Bucky couldn’t see the closet, I figured Luna cast a Notice-Me-Not on it. We decided to wait you out. I disillusioned us to stay out of sight,” Hermione explained. 

“We didn’t anticipate it taking quite so long for you to notice we were missing though,” Bucky grinned, getting up from the floor. “Interesting closet, then? Lots to explore?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Steve. 

“Don’t be so crude, Jamie,” Hermione said, rolling her eyes at him and mouthing an apology to Luna. 

“You don’t need to be sorry Hermione,” Luna replied, smiling widely up at Steve. “Steve is quite a good kisser,” she offered, Hermione’s jaw dropping while Steve groaned and Bucky began to laugh again. 

“Aye, aye Captain!” Bucky teased, clapping Steve on the shoulder. 

“James!” Hermione shrieked, looking at the red hue of Steve’s face. 

“I don’t think he likes it when call him that, Hermione,” Luna observed, walking over and taking Steve’s hand. “Let’s start exploring!” Luna began to pull him towards the doorway, her thumb rubbing the palm of his hand in a way that was simultaneously unfamiliar and soothing.

The group made their way down the hallway, the lights flickering and casting shadows, playing tricks with their eyes. They could hear the skittering of what were most likely rodent feet, but for the most part, there was nothing really frightening, just some old beds and dusty desks.

“Well this is boring,” Bucky said, leaning against a doorframe. 

“Boring? Look at this, these medical records are barbaric! You would think with all of magical medicine they wouldn't be lobotomizing people!” Hermione stamped her foot in frustration as she looked through the files still in an old filing cabinet. 

“Relax, doll,” Bucky soothed, placing a kiss on her head. He disappeared into a patient room and walked back into view with an old patient gown on. “Look out, I’m crazy! Crazy in love!”

Luna laughed, and Bucky began to walk out into the hallway. As soon as he crossed the threshold of the room, an alarm sounded, and the gown he had been wearing turned into a bag, cocooning Bucky so that only his head stuck out. He began to thrash as Steve pushed Luna behind him, rushing to his friend’s side. All down the hallway, doors began to shut, seemingly in response to the alarm.

 

Hermione and Steve began to work on freeing Bucky from the bag, when suddenly Steve noticed that Luna wasn’t with them. He looked up to where she was standing and was shocked to realize that the door was closed. He jumped up to open in it, but it wouldn’t budge. He could hear Luna on the other side of the door, but she wasn’t responding to his cries.

Remembering himself, Steve rushed back over to Bucky, pulling the knife out that he always kept in his boots. He cut his friend free of the gown/bag, and Bucky jumped up, shaking himself off, obviously happy to be free. Hermione ran her hands up and down his body, looking for injury.

“Hermione!” Steve cried, startling the witch. “Luna is trapped!”

“What? Where?” Hermione asked, her head twisting as she scanned the hallway.

“There,” Steve said, pointing the the doorway. “I can’t get the door to open, but I can hear her talking to someone. Are you sure this place is abandoned?”

“Relax, Steve, it’s probably just a ghost. The alarm was triggered when the patient gown Jamie had on left the room. Let me return it, that should reset the locks.” Hermione lifted the gown and cast an unlocking spell, the door popping open when she pressed the gown to the door. She tossed the gown inside and pulled the door shut again, and they all turned to look at the room Luna was trapped in. They could hear doors all along the hallway reopen, but hers didn’t budge. 

Hermione waved her wand, and the wall turned transparent. They could see Luna sitting against the door, her eyes firmly closed, seemingly talking to herself. Steve pounded on the door again, and Luna’s eyes shot open, but she was looking to the back of the room. Steve followed her eyes and yelped. There was Bucky, body mangled, dead. Steve turned to Bucky, then Hermione. “What is going on?” 

“What?” Hermione asked, still looking at Luna, whose eyes were now fixed on the back of the room while she continued to talk to herself, almost frantically now.

“What is in that room? Why is she in there with Bucky’s dead body when Bucky is right here?” Steve thundered. 

“Bucky’s dead…” Hermione trailed off as she finally followed Luna’s line of vision to the back of the room, near the wardrobe. “Harry! Ron!” she cried out, stopping dead in her tracks. “Oh, no,” she whispered. “Jamie, what do you see when you look in the back corner of the room?”

“Huh?” Bucky asked, looking up from where he was attempting to take apart the doorknob. Hermione simply pointed and Bucky looked, falling as a look of horror came across his face. “What--How---”

“James, sweetie, calm down. It’s not real.” Hermione soothed, running her hand across his forehead.

Bucky recoiled slightly, and Hermione dropped her hand, a hurt look on her face. 

“We will talk about that later,” Hermione assured him, “but right now we have to get Luna out of there. She is trapped with a Bogart!”

She looked up at both men, who were now staring at her like she had just said that the grass was purple. 

“A bogart is a creature that takes the shape of your worst fears and feeds on that emotion. That thing must be starving, trapped in here all these years. If we don’t get her out, it will kill her!” Hermione cried impatiently, pulling out her wand. 

“Bombara maxima!” Hermione cried, pointing her wand at the wall. There was a loud crash and a hole about four feet wide opened up. Steve dashed in and scooped up Luna. He carried her into the hallway, hearing Hermione cry “Riddikulus!” and a door slam. 

He cradled the witch in his arms all the way back down to the waiting room, settling down on an ancient couch. Luna looked up at him and smiled weakly. 

“Are you ok?” Steve asked her, concerned about the still pale hue of her skin.

“Kiss me again Steve,” Luna said. “Kiss me and I’ll tell you about my worst fear.”


End file.
